


老板上线了#33

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	老板上线了#33

#33  
金厉旭紧张的吞吞口水，他能感受到金钟云的鼻息吐在自己的皮肤上。他卷的想个虾米，背部弓着，不敢动弹。他知道自己在发抖，他真的太紧张太紧张了。  
“我又不会伤了你。”金钟云看着瑟瑟发抖的对方，放柔了声音。  
“你真的要轻一点。”厉旭开口道，“太疼了就不做了。” “疼完就爽了。”金钟云摸了一把对方毛茸茸的脑袋，抓住了对方纤细的脚踝。  
仔细看了看对方有些瘦弱的体格，是不是该把人喂胖点？他有点苦恼，却又很喜欢对方平坦的小腹。  
腿被拉高时金厉旭觉得有些羞耻，但等对方亲在自己小腹的时候，他才真的开始害羞。  
舌头温柔的舔了舔自己的肌肤，嘴唇轻缓地吻着。当乳尖被嘴唇包裹时，金厉旭打了个颤。  
金钟云的动作又轻又柔，力度却又恰到好处。但是他却被对方撩的越发难受，恨不得对方用力些，又不好意思说。  
看着对方一脸别扭的样子，金钟云干脆的顺着股间把手指伸进去。抽插了一会，金厉旭嗯嗯的哼出声，过了会有些委屈的说：“你手指太短了。”  
太？！短？！了？！  
金钟云这个暴脾气能忍？那必须不能！哪个男人能在床上接受被人说太短了？  
金钟云磨了磨牙，把手指抽出来说：“金厉旭，你自找的。”  
我干啥了？金厉旭满头雾水，接着下半身就被狠狠的塞满了。他直接啊的叫出声，对方也没给他缓冲的机会，卡着腰冲撞起来。  
你妈的为什么，金厉旭哭着想，刚刚还那么温柔现在怎么和狗一样？而且这个触感。金厉旭夹了夹屁股，用心感受。  
“金钟云你怎么不戴套！”  
没空搭理对方的控诉，金钟云带着节奏在人上壁磨蹭着，对方这么一夹害他差点射了。恼羞成怒的打了对方屁股，又狠狠地操了几下。  
“我爱戴不戴，说了你自找的。”  
金厉旭忽然觉得被磨蹭到了什么不得了的东西，打了个哆嗦，脑内忽然空白，抬着屁股求在人身上磨蹭。“刚刚那里，再动几下。”  
听着对方甜腻腻的呻吟声，金钟云知道刚才碰巧找到g点了。再常识性的动了几下，发现对方敏感点后抽插的行云流水。  
金厉旭个小处男能忍什么，哼哼唧唧的射了。  
他以为这样就结束了，还觉得挺美好，结果金钟云的动作压根没停。在他射的时候还故意干的很大力，害的他把精液全射在对方身上。  
他慌张的把眼罩扯了下来，光线一时照的他睁不看眼。等他看清楚，身上人性感的甚至带了一丝妖艳。  
细长的丹凤眼看上去性感的要人命，结实的胸肌和腹肌在光照下形成一片阴影，自己浓白的精液撒在对方身上，尤其是小腹…..额头上的汗珠顺着溜到在脸颊。对方还满眼欲望的望着自己。  
金厉旭张着嘴巴，一没忍住又射了。几丝落到到了金钟云的嘴角，他伸伸舌头舔掉了。  
金厉旭看着人这幅样子，简直要哭出声，他该不会是秒射吧，怎么他刚射完，又有一种想射的冲动。  
怎么跟自己做还这么不认真呢，金钟云皱了皱眉，压着嗓子道：“是我不够用力还是你不够满意，这种时候你还能走神？”  
天呐这个声音也太性感了。金厉旭抓紧了床单，庆幸自己及时止损，上了金钟云的车！  
他满脸潮红的配合对方摇晃着身体，咬着下嘴唇小声哼唧，视线黏在金钟云脸上挪不开。  
金钟云压着他的身体要了他一次又一次，直到把他小腹都堵得满满涨涨的，动动身体就有弄白的精液往外涌出。


End file.
